


Second Chance

by nightshade002



Series: fhq [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Final Haikyuu Quest, M/M, Reincarnation, Temporary Character Death, because everyone knows i can't handle real character death, sequel to fallen king
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 18:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13529847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightshade002/pseuds/nightshade002
Summary: Ok lmao I didn't use the major character death tag for this one because it's only temporary, but the first section is directly after fallen king and the second section is about iwaizumi's death, just so yall knowthis is for the prompt Reincarnation





	Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Ok lmao I didn't use the major character death tag for this one because it's only temporary, but the first section is directly after fallen king and the second section is about iwaizumi's death, just so yall know
> 
> this is for the prompt Reincarnation

He let the tears run down his face unashamedly. He refused to let go of Oikawa, gripping like his life depended on it. The others probably wouldn't understand. No one could anymore. One by one, starting with Hinata and Kageyama, they woke up once more. Aone was the last to wake.

"Iwaizumi," Kenma said softly, laying his hand on his left shoulder. "You need to let him go."

"No he... he's not... he can't be..."

He should have done something. Should have stopped all this before it could get this far. But he couldn't change anything now. Oikawa was dead. By Iwaizumi's blade.

"Oikawa is dead, Iwaizumi. There's nothing any of us can do about that anymore."

"Can't you- can't you heal him?" he asked. He knew the answer already, didn't need Kenma to shake his head to know, but he didn't want to believe it.

"Come on, Iwaizumi, we need to leave. There is still a lot to be done and there is nothing more that we can do for him."

Iwaizumi nodded, releasing his grip on Oikawa and slowly standing. He glanced down at his hands to find them stained with blood. "Will he at least have a proper funeral? He- he deserves at least that. For before he was..."

"I think he should," Kageyama spoke up. "He does deserve it for the King he was before all of this."

Aone laid his hand on Iwaizumi's right shoulder. Iwaizumi turned to look at him and received a small nod.

"I think so, too," Hinata added. "We can start planning for it right away."

"Thank you all. It means a lot to me."

* * *

Iwaizumi was at the funeral, though not in the way any had expected or wanted. He had planned a short speech about the man Oikawa was before the demon took over, but he never got to say it. Instead his casket was next to Oikawa’s. Not even a week after the King had died, Iwaizumi had, too.

There were rumors, of course. The closed casket next to the King’s open one didn't help. People thinking he was too sympathetic with the Demon King must have ordered him dead, some said. His body was too grotesque afterwards, they said. In reality he wanted to live out his life quietly, away from the fame of being a legendary hero, others said. None of it was true.

The truth was much simpler than anyone guessed. He died from grief.

Only the ones who spent so long with him understood. They were sad, of course, but they understood. Iwaizumi hadn't joined their quest to kill Oikawa. He'd joined it to save him. He was there to protect the party as they journeyed on their quest. In a way, they all knew that this would happen as soon as Oikawa died.

Stories were told of the brave knight who succeeded in saving the kingdom, but they never realized that the knight had failed to save what mattered most to him.

* * *

Oikawa yawned as he learned the history of the Kingdom. He knew it was important to learn history so it wasn’t repeated, but this would never happen. Demonic magic had been outlawed _centuries_ ago.

“I have a question,” he said, likely interrupting whatever the teacher was saying.

“Yes, Prince Tooru?” the teacher sighed.

“Why do I have to learn about this ‘Demon King’?” he asked, making sure to include the air quotes. “He can’t be that important.”

“Well, you see, his reign marked-”

“Both the best and the worst times in the history of our people, yeah, I _know_. I just don’t see how important someone with no name can be. If he was _that_ important, why don’t we know his name?”

His teacher sighed. This definitely wasn’t the first time Oikawa had brought this up. “The people at that time only referred to him as the Demon King. We don’t have any records of his name past that.”

Oikawa leaned back in his chair and propped his feet up on the table, looking out the window. “I think that’s stupid.”

“I know, Prince Tooru. Believe me, I know.”

“Are you gonna resign now?” Oikawa asked.

“No, why would you think I would?”

“Weren’t you told why I needed _you_ as a teacher? All the other ones resigned. They all had the same expression you have now the day before they resigned. Apparently I’m ‘difficult to deal with,’ according to them,” Oikawa shrugged. “Doesn’t matter to me if they can’t handle questions. Besides, what am I supposed to do when there are so many theories about how the knight died? I doubt any of them are true. He wouldn’t have allowed himself to be killed even _if_ -”

The door creaked open and interrupted Oikawa mid-sentence.

“Excuse me, is this the library?” someone asked. Oikawa turned to see who it was, only to find he didn’t recognize him.

“It’s my personal library,” Oikawa answered.

“Oh, good.” The person walked into the room completely, moving to set books down next to Oikawa’s.

“Who are you and _what_ are you doing?”

“I’m-” the stranger dropped one of his books. “Fuck! Shit, sorry, I mean,” he sighed and Oikawa could see embarrassment written all over his face, “I’m Iwaizumi Hajime. I mean, Prince Iwaizumi Hajime from Karasuno.”

Oikawa smiled in amusement. With a mouth like that, Iwaizumi was more fit to be a sailor than a Prince. “Nice to meet you. I’m Prince Oikawa Tooru, but you probably already knew that, didn’t you?”

Iwaizumi nodded, taking a seat in the chair next to him. “My parents sent me here to learn because apparently you have the best teachers in all of the nearby kingdoms.”

Oikawa smiled, turning back to the teacher. “ _Had_. I’d be surprised if we still have any left by the time I reach eighteen.”

Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow, but didn’t comment. “What did I interrupt?”

“Only the _most important_ part of our history, apparently.”

“Prince Tooru, please at least try to act like you care,” the teacher pleaded. “I was talking about the Demon King.”

Iwaizumi wrinkles his nose. “Why should we learn about someone with no name? It’s not like he directly affects us anyway. Demonic magic was outlawed centuries ago!”

Oikawa _cackles_ at Iwaizumi’s outburst. His teacher sighed once more.

“Am I allowed to change my answer to your previous question?”

Oikawa pulled some papers out of his bag. “Fill these out and find a suitable replacement and you’re free to go. Try to get someone who will last more than a week this time, please. And when you hand those in, try not to be angry. It happened to the best of them. You don’t have to stay for the rest of today if you don’t want.”

The teacher bowed before practically running out of the room.

“You couldn’t have come at a better time, Iwaizumi, _honestly_.”

“Was it something I said?” Iwaizumi asked, still staring at the door the teacher had left through.

Oikawa patted Iwaizumi on the shoulder. “Don’t mind that. It was bound to happen soon anyway. I haven’t been able to really keep a teacher for more than a month. He’s been here for six days. Whoever the next guy is, don’t bother learning his name until the end of day seven. If he makes it to a week, he’ll make it long enough that it’s worth it. How long are you staying here?”

“I think I’m here for a year, at least. I think it depends on whether or not I’m actually getting a better education here than I would be at home.”

“Well, you’ll get a great education in everything but history here! No one ever gets past the whole Demon King era.”

Iwaizumi rubs the back of his head. “Actually, that’s exactly why I came here to study. My teacher kept getting fed up with me and quit. My parents were hoping that I wouldn’t scare off any of the teachers here. I have to learn about the Demon King, too, because he ruled over our land when he was alive.”

“The stories are bullshit,” Oikawa says bluntly. “He’s got a loyal knight for _years_ and the knight just up and leaves because he ‘found out’ about the demonic part? After 25 years of knowing each other, there’s no way his personal knight _didn’t_ know about it.”

“Right!?” Iwaizumi exclaimed. “And there’s no way the knight would _kill_ the man he’d known for so long. No way.”

“ _Yes_ , finally someone else understands. There’s also no way the knight could be _assassinated_ if he’s as good in a fight as people make him out to be.”

Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa with shining eyes. “I’m so glad we met.”

\--

“I regret the moment we met,” Iwaizumi grumbled, making his way through the forest to follow Oikawa.

“No you don’t,” Oikawa replied lightly from in front of him. “Now come on, we’re almost there.”

Iwaizumi allowed Oikawa to pull him along, trusting that they wouldn’t get lost or fall down anywhere. Eventually, the trees opened up to a clearing with a lake in the middle.

“It’s a nice place, isn’t it?”

“It’s pretty calm,” Iwaizumi admitted. “How do you know about it if you’re not allowed out of the castle?”

Oikawa rolled his eyes. “I’ve been sneaking out since I was ten, Iwaizumi. Though I’m not sure I should be telling you, you little goody two shoes.” He stuck his tongue out and pulled off his white boots.

“Shut up. Just because I’ve never snuck out before - because I don’t want to make anyone think I’ve been _kidnapped_ \- doesn’t mean I’m going to _tell anyone_.”

Oikawa shrugged. “Who knows with you.” He took his shirt off and was about to take his pants off, too, when Iwaizumi stopped him.

“What are you doing?” he yelled, looking away and covering his _very_ red face with one hand.

“We’re going swimming,” Oikawa said, voice pitched as though he were talking to a child. “I’m not going to swim in pants.”

“W-we don’t have towels…” Iwaizumi argued weakly, unwilling to pull his hand away from his face.

“I’ll dry us off, _honestly_ just take off your clothes already. It’s a hot day, let’s swim.”

Iwaizumi finally gave in, undressing down to his underwear and stepping into the water with Oikawa. “It’s cold.”

“Of course it’s cold, it’s a lake.”

Iwaizumi got in to about his knees when he hit something with his foot. It was hard to tell what it was through the water, so he reached down to grab it. As soon as his hand touched it, he was overwhelmed with a barrage of memories. Memories of him and Oikawa. Meeting as children at the edge of these woods, refusing to believe that Oikawa was the prince. Training as hard as he possibly could to become a knight. Sneaking out with Oikawa to swim in this lake, though it was much bigger then. Learning the source of Oikawa’s obsession with cleanliness and somewhat adopting the same habits in order to make sure Oikawa was okay. Watching Oikawa learn demonic magic and not being able to do a single thing about it. Comforting Oikawa when he first started to grow horns and his head bled and they thought he was dying. Promising to never leave him. _Leaving him_. Coming back to find Oikawa was worse than he thought. Oikawa grabbing his sword and pulling Iwaizumi close after he told him that he loved him. _Losing Tooru_.

“Iwaizumi? Iwaizumi are you okay?”

Iwaizumi’s eyes snap open and he realized that he wasn’t in the water anymore. “I-I…” _Shit, is he crying?_

“What happened?” Oikawa asked, tilting Iwaizumi’s face so that he could see him. “Iwaizumi, focus, what happened?”

“I don’t know,” Iwaizumi answered quietly. He sat up, feeling somewhat dizzy, and went back to the lake.

“I really don’t think that’s a good idea right now,” Oikawa warned nervously, following him and trying to pull him back. Iwaizumi waved him off and searched for what he had touched earlier, finding it with little difficulty. He wrapped a hand around it and pulled, but there was no way it was budging with how far into the mud it was wedged. “Here, stand back,” Oikawa said, pushing Iwaizumi back.

The ground rumbled for a second, but Iwaizumi was distracted by the _thing_ flying out of the mud and landing on the shoreline. And- “You can do magic?”

Oikawa nodded. “I don’t tell a lot of people, though. Everyone automatically thinks I could become evil from it. So what _is_ that?”

Iwaizumi shrugged, walking over to inspect the object. “It’s a sword,” he said quietly, “It’s my sword.”

“Yours?” Oikawa asked, standing next to him. “It doesn’t look like much.”

Iwaizumi was, luckily, prepared for Oikawa to fall when he touched the sword. It took him a few minutes to wake up again.

Oikawa gasped and his eyes fluttered open. “Iwa-chan?”

Iwaizumi nodded, eyes filling with tears once more. “You remember?”

“Everything. Everything, Hajime. I’m… I’m sorry. I…”

Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa into a tight hug. “I’m sorry, too. I never wanted to leave you.”

They laid in each others’ arms for longer than they probably should have. The people back at the castle were bound to be worried by now, but neither wanted to get up.

Oikawa huffed out a laugh. “I guess now we know why we always hated the story.”

Iwaizumi laid his head on Oikawa’s chest, smiling. “I guess so.”

“Hey Iwa-chan?”

“Yeah?”

“Never leave me again? Please?”

Iwaizumi smiled. “I told you once that I would stay at your side no matter what. It doesn’t matter that this is a new life, I still mean it.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr [here](https://theprettysettersclub.tumblr.com/), [here](https://nightshade002.tumblr.com), [here (with friends)](https://thewritersquad.tumblr.com), and (new one) [here](https://ask-tooru.tumblr.com)


End file.
